Lux et Darius
by Ewenae
Summary: L'histoire improbable de deux nations ennemies... '(petite fic, la prochaine sera celle de ma chamane ewenae, plus élaborée. Celle ci sert à m'habituer à ce site, je suis une vraie nouille en anglais ). Alors il s'agit d'un énorme chapitre mais de plusieurs "pages" ( je n'ai pas compris comment les diviser, ce n'est pas grave ) !


**Lux et Darius**

Le crépuscule s'étirait lentement sur les horizons azur de Valoran. Depuis la haute tour Démacienne, je jugeais la superbe cité avec un enthousiasme mêlé de crainte. Il faut dire que ma mission approchait à grand pas et pour être honnête, je désirai plus que tout revenir triomphante. Comme le répetais souvent mon cher frère Garen, « Pour Démacia ». En parfait Panragon que nous étions – je descend du'ne illustre famille au service du Roi Jarvan- justice et honneur devait être notre perpétuelle ligne de conduite.

Tandis que mon aîné maniait l'épée avec une dextérité rare, j'utilisais les sors de la lumière aveuglante ou déclinante pour mener à bien les quelques tâches que l'on me confiait, parfois. Cette fois ci était une routine : découvrir quelques plan douteux à Noxus. Je m'y étais déjà rendue – rien de plus simple, si j'ose dire. Mon exploit avait été relaté pendant bien des soirées, où le monde s'envenimait de conversations et de vins. En outre, j'allais ce soir même à l'une de ces réunions mondaine, où toute la haute cour Démacienne se rassemblait à l'occasion.

Avec un soin tout particulier, je plissais ma robe blanche sertie de rubans bleu et ajustais mes longues boucles blondes. Si il y avait une chose dont j'étais particulièrement fière, c'était bien de ma sublime chevelure. On me prêtait un visage d'ange mi-enfant mi-femme, innocente peut-être même candide, mais cette douce crinière teinté d'or faisait mon bonheur. A l'âge où les jeunes filles deviennent des femmes prêtes à marier, comme le voulait l'étiquette, il fallait avoir une éducation irréprochable, et les manières adéquats. Tout ceci passait notamment par la bienséance, la politesse élémentaire, la pratique du chant, de la musique, de l'équitation, en ce qui me concerne la magie et... bien sur, une soumission parfaite à la famille royal.

Le Prince Jarvan IV allait en effet, d'ici quelque mois j'en étais persuadée, écrire mon destin avec mon frère, Garen. Ces deux là conviendraient d'une alliance entre un quelconque noble d'importance et... par tout les saints, j'espérais très fort qu'il fût de Démacia. Jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à quitter ma ville chérie.

L'une des domestique, Lyra, apparue sur le balcon. Cette dernière utilisait un miroir réfléchissant à ondes magiques que j'avais moi même confectionnée. Son apaprence bleuâtre me signala que les invités de la cour étaient déjà tous présent, et qu'il ne manquait plus que moi. La facétieuse rouquine ajouta que je devrais songer au devenir de mes prochaines nuits.

_ Que dois-je comprendre, Lyra? Fis-je avec un sourire entendu.

_ Si notre seigneur à l'intention de vous marier, j'imagine que vous avez songée à...

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin.

_ A...?

_ A la nuit de noce, bien-sûr.

_ Ainsi donc, on ne parle que de cela? Rouspétais-je en levant les mains au ciel.

_ C'est le sujet du moment, Luxanna. Vous devriez le comprendre, toute la cour est en émoi depuis le discours de votre frère...

Cette dernière souligna son nom avec un sourire niais. J'étais bine sur au courant que toutes ces péronnelles étaient langue pendante devant mon adoré néanmoins si tyrannique frèr de sang! Ah, je l'aimais évidement, mais il était si protecteur envers moi... Trop à mon goût. Lui et notre prince avait mes projets beaucoup trop à coeur. Avec eux, mon destin ne m'appartenait pas. Certainement pas.

Mon arrivée à la cour se fit grandement remarquée. Tout d'abord, la musique cessa, les regards se braquèrent sur ma personne effrayée en cet instant, et lorque le prince, mon frère et notre bien aimé Xin Zhao s'approchèrent de moi, je m'inclinais respectueusement.

_ Monseigneur, dis-je en le gratifiant de mon plus beau sourire.

Je reconnus non loin d'eux Shyvanna et Vayne, que je saluais avec élégance. J'aimais beaucoup la demi dragonne, bien que ses venues à Démacia restaient pour le moins... rare.

_ Voici notre joyau, fit le Prince en me prenant délicatement la main.

Puis il se tourna vers la foule de noble et ordonna la reprise des festivités. Les allers et venus des courtisans et des serveurs reprirent avec entrain.

_ Tout est prêt pour cette nuit? Demanda Xin, le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Bien sur, répondis-je en observant celui qui d'ordonaire, demeurait silencieux comme une tombe.

Ses yeux légèrement bridés exprimaient la force brute, la bienveillance tout autant que la sagesse. Je ne m'étonnais guère que le Prince le suive comme son mentor.

Habillé d'une armure rouge sanguine, Garen me prit dans ses bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu réussiras, dit-il avec conviction. Nous avons absolument besoin de ces renseignements.

_ Aucun doute là dessus. Nous sommes revenus sur le plan maintes et maintes fois, il n'y a pas de faille.

_ La défaite n'est pas permise, petite soeur...

_ Je le sais, murmurais-je. Mieux que quiconque.

_ Un, cheval t'attendra aux portes de la ville, reprit Jarvan à voix basse. Maintenant, profitez donc de cette fête et... soyez tous à l'heure.

Garen et Xin le suivirent, s'en allant retrouver leurs guerriers.

_ A vos ordre, monseigneur.

Je me retrouvais seule à la cour du château, ce fort si merveilleux qui m'avait vue grandir avec ses pierres blanches, ses drapeaux géants et ces statues si fines, si belles ! Voilà que les danses reprirent, je m'investis tour à tour dans chacune jusqu'à ce que mes pieds hurlent un repos bien mérité.

Ainsi, je me trainais jusqu'à ma chambre et troqua ma superbe robe contre une autre, plus pratique; je chaussais de hautes bottes serties de plaques en métal pour me protéger d'éventuelles attaques. Voilà, ne manquait plus que mon vieil ami... un bâton magique sommes toutes très simple et bien commode.

Comme promis, je retrouvais les hommes à l'extérieur du fort. Jarvan me répéta encore une fois les instructions et je pris la route de l'Est, tallonant ma monture jusqu'au bois.

_Cette nuit, j'étais loin de me douter que mon destin allait changer..._

Il me fallut bien du temps et des arrêts en pleine forêt pour chasser et me reposer; mais enfin la cité tant attendu se dessina au détour d'une colline sombre et froide.

_Noxus. _La terrible reine noire, de pierre et de cendre.

Imaginez un amas d'habitations morbides, inquiétantes, montantes vers un fort tout aussi macabre... Toutes ces familles déchirées, démembrées... J'avais une certitude partagée par beaucoup : Noxus réunie serait plus forte que notre chère Démacia. Alors, nous espérions qu'ils resteraient divisés encore longtemps.

Entre les montagnes, l'océan se dessinait à l'horizon, reflétant un soleil rouge sang, sur le point de nous quitter. Je laissais mon cheval ici et progressait à pieds jusqu'à la ville. Le chemin ne fut pas sans emcombre, mais je pris véritablement peur lorsqu'il fallut franchir les portes. Jusqu'ici, pas d'affolement. Grâce à un sort complexe, je brouillais la vue des hommes et me hâtait d'entrer dans un couloir sombre et humide. Une entrée cachée du fort qui menait aux cryptes et à l'ancienne bibliothèque.

Je marchais doucement entre les étagères poussiéreuses, et hurlais ma frayeur lorsqu'une torche s'alluma de son plein gré.

_ Bon sang, grognais-je en me portant une main au coeur.

J'aurais dû davantage me couvrir, j'étais mortifiée. Le froid me gelait les entrailles.

_ Où vas-tu comme ça, petite? Dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais vivement et fit les yeux rond, un homme de grande taille me faisait face. Son sourire féroce agrémentait ses nombreux tatouages. J'aurais pariée qu'il avait prit la foudre, si j'en jugeais ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête hum... et bien, pour le moins étrange. Il pourrait être bel homme, mais ses artifices me donnaient la nausée... en particulier ses deux gigantesques haches, qui tournoyaient sans cesse.

_ Qui êtes vous? Fis-je en reculant contre une table.

_ Draven, ma jolie... ce nom ne te dit rien?

Je masquais mon effarement, oui ce nom me rappelait bien d'atroces souvenirs. Le bourreau, le célèbre tueur... L'assassin imbu de lui même qui aimait voir ses victimes courir et... Oh, par Dieu !

_ Et bien, je suis... Hayley, et je... travaille pour Swain, voyez vous. Je lui cherche...

Je saisie un bouquin à la volée et lui tendit, triomphante:

_ ... un livre!

Peu crédule, il s'approcha encore et me coinça contre lui et la table. Son souffle chaud me donna quelques frissons dont je ne tint pas rigueur. Cet homme là était une bête, un prédateur. Je lisais dans son regard sadique les milles choses qu'il voulait me faire, à moi et à ma pudeur.

_ Une céleste menteuse que nous avons là? Dit-il en souriant de plus belle. Ah, ma jolie, comment pouvais-tu me tromper alors que ton visage est collé sur toutes les affiches !

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots, et souligné ces paroles par un parchemin qu'il me montra. Je criais d'effarement: c'était bien mon visage qui y était dessiné !

_ La démacienne va nous donner du spectacle, dit-il en agrippant mon bras. A moi la jolie récompense, la gloire! Oh – il me reprit brusquement dans ses bras- imagines-tu quelle serait mon apothéose...mon... zénith! - il posa une main sur mon ventre et me serra de plus bel- le grand Draven adulé par son public, bourreau de la petite et regrettée Démacienne... Oh, oui oui ! OUI!

Brusque et violent, l'animal tatoué me souleva sur son épaule et, alors qu'il remontait les couloirs du château, brailla à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il exécuterais un met de haut choix. Quelques soldats le rejoignirent dans on hilarité et je fus jetée en prison, sans ménagement.

_ Fais de beaux rêves de moi, ma colombe aux cheveux or, fit Draven en saisissant les clefs de ma cage. Si je tiens encore debout après cette nuit, je m'occuperais de toi avant... haha !

Il s'éloigna, prit d'un rire démentiel. Cet homme là était un fou, incroyablement fou. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, mon humiliation redoubla: j'avais lamentablement échouée, Garen ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Ma famille non plus... J'avais déshonorée les miens par bêtise... mon incompétence allait nous couter cher à tous.

Les heures s'enchaînèrent, longues et éprouvantes. Les visages hideux se pressaient contre les barreaux, je fus presque soulagée qu'il y ai cette grille de fer entre moi et l'extérieur.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Grogna une voix rauque, plus forte que les autres.

Une silouhette colossale se dessina dans l'encadrement lumineux des torches, aveuglantes. L'homme ordonna aux autre de déguerpir; ce qu'ils firent sans poser de questions.

_ Mon meilleur coup, trancha la voix de Draven.

_ Tu es vraiment un imbécile.

Je n voyais pas son visage, mais il semblait effrayant.

_ Jaloux?

_ Et tout cela sans passer dev ant le conseil, Draven?

_ Bah ! Au diable le Conseil! Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est l'objet de ma gloire? Celle qui, d'entre toutes mes victimes, donnera aux noxiens ce qu'ils attendent depuis si longtemps?

L'autre hurla de rage, vociférant milles injures envers mon bourreau. Il quitta les lieux aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça! »

_Le jour du jugement..._

Je fus embarquée au dehors avec autant de considération que si j'avais été une simple misérable. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, j'avais faim et terriblement soif.

Un monde incroyable se faufilait entre les grilles d'une arène gigantesque. Au centre, un bucher, des accessoires de torture. Malgré le soleil, cette journée ne pouvait être plus sinistre. Le jour de ma mort, j'étais une épave délabrée, qui avait pleurée toute la nuit.

Avant même d'avoir atteind le tronc, je m'écroulais à genoux, sanglotant mes dernières larmes.

_ Pardonnes moi, Garen, chuchotais-je, les larmes aux yeux. Pardonnez moi Seigneur Jarvan... Pardonnez moi...

Deux gardes me relevèrent avec hargne et me poussèrent, sous les hurlements joyeux de la foule, jusqu'à un balcon tout à fait spécial. Ma peur redoubla lorsque je vis Swain, le fameux mage et son oiseau terrifiant. Les deux m'observaient avec une hargne sans nom. A leur côté, quelques nobles dont une femme que je reconnus comme étant être Katarina... contrairement aux autres, elle ne paraissait pas spécialement enchantée d'être là.

Avez vous déjà immaginé votre dernier jour? Savez vous quelle sensation procure le fait d'être seule au beau milieu d'ennemis, à la merci de tout ces charognards...?

De ma vie je n'avais eu si peur, oh mes ancêtres auraient honte de moi... Garen affronterait la mort avec plus de courage, c'était certain.

_ Peuple de Noxus ! Dit une voix amplifiée par magie. L'illustre, le grand Draven nous a capturé cette nuit même, une fraiche et tendre proie au visage angélique!

Les cris explosèrent, de toute part. Les gardes détachèrent mes liens et je fus libre de mes mouvements. Le bourreau tant redouté arriva enfin, tout sourire et sous les applaudisements de la foule.

« DRAVEN! » « DRAVEN! »

Ce dernier bu une dernière gorgée de vin -il parraissait ennivré- et respira longuement mes cheveux. Après quoi, le silence revint et il me lacha enfin :

_ La demoiselle va devoir...?

_ COURIR ! Achevèrent les Noxiens en coeur.

_Courir? M'étonnais-je, un peu tremblante.

_ Oui ma chérie, reprit Draven avec charme. Toi tu cours, et moi je te rattrape; si tu réussie à éviter mes coups, tu es libre et bien vivante, hum?

La colère montait en moi comme une marmitte bouillante. Je tournais le regard vers Swain et hurla de toute mes forces :

_JAMAIS ! Une Démacienne ne recule en rien devant sa mort! Si l'heure fatale est pour moi venue, je ne puis m'y soustraire!

Le mage ne leva même pas un sourcils. Alors, je rassemblait ce qui me restais de courage et m'agenouillais, penchais mon corps sur le tronc en bois et fermais les yeux. Vite. Qu'il fasse vite car je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ainsi. Les huées de la foule, les altercations insensées du bourreaux me laissèrent indifférentes. Je ne bougeais pas.

« A MORT! » criais la foule.

Alors, j'entendis Draven lever l'une de ses haches... la lever encore... et un bruit tonitruant me fit hurler de peur.

En levant précipitamment le regard, je vis une gigantesque hache -encore?- projeter celle de mon bourreau à travers l'arène. _Que se passait-il? _Les noxiens s'étaient levés, semblaient plus agités que jamais. Alors, je me retournais lentement et fit face au plus solide géant que je n'avais jamais vue. Mes membres tremblèrent malgré moi, je fus prise de nausée et laissa éclater mes nerfs en sanglots incontrôlables.

_ Elle est ma propriété, désormais, dit le nouveau venu de sa voix dure, tranchante et grave.

_Quoi? S'insurgea Draven, qui pourtant se tenait à carreau.

_ Je t'avais dit que tu ne t'en tirerais pas comme ça...

_ Mais... c'est impossible ça!

_ Swain me l'a offerte, pour les dures et loyaux services que j'ai rendu à cette ville. Alors remballe tes affaires et vas chercher un autre jouet. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Je me doutais de son identité mais j'espérais qu'elle soit fausse... Mieux valait mourir que d'être sa servante. Le grand chevalier retira son heaume et me transperça de son regard sombre, brûlant de haine. Il ressemblait à Draven, mais il était beaucoup plus imposant.

_ Darius... murmurais-je, instable.

Ce dernier me saisit le poignet si fort qu'il menaça de rompre. Nous nous éloignons sous un public particulièrement silencieux.

_ Me donner une prude aussi frêle, maugréa-t-il en m'entraînant jusqu'au château. Mais à quoi tu vas bien pouvoir me servir...

Là, il arracha une petite porte de ses gongs et me jeta dans une salle pleine de tables et de chaises. Non loin, un cuisine aménagée contenait de quoi repaître une petite armée.

_ Sers moi du vin, dit-il en désignant une coupe posée sur un meuble.

Malgré la frayeur, je ne consentis point à me laisser commander de la sorte.

_ Savez vous à qui vous parlez? Grondais-je d'une voix peu assurée. Une brute de votre genre n'a rien, absolument aucun droit sur moi !

Il fondit sur moi à la vitesse d'un aigle et d'un coup de rein me plaqua contre le mur.

_ Sois tu m'obéis, sois je sers cette jolie gorge entre mes mains, dit-il, menaçant.

Ses yeux noirs me fichaient une peur bleu. Il était, de très loin, l'homme le plus grand que je n'ai jamais vue. Son armure le rendait plus impressionnant encore.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

_ Mais une fille de la haute noblesse comme toi craindrais davantage à être souillée par un simple soldat, non?

Je hoquetais de peur, Darius eut un sourire carnassier et s'attarda sur mon décolleté.

_ Oui, des femelles, j'en ai vu passé tu sais, dit-il en tirant sur mes cheveux pour que je le regarde bien. Des catins, des filles effarouchées... et je ne compte plus les nobles qui m'ont suppliés de les achever après une nuit passionnelle... toutes ont hurlées mon nom, tout en sachant qui j'étais : un simple guerrier, parmi tant d'autres...

_ Vous me faites mal!

_ … à la différence près que j'ai décapité mon supérieur.

Il me lâcha si brusquement que je retombais avec lâcheté, cognant ma tête contre une table.

_ Swain a cru bon de t'offrir à son grand haut commandant, peut-être a-t-il eu tort. Tu ne tiendrais pas une heure avec moi, petite. A ton avis, à quoi peux me servir une noble, hein?

Il posa ses lourdes bottes contre la table et attendit que je le serve.

Finalement, je pris le partie de le séduire de n'importe quelle façon. Si je réussissais à l'apaiser, peut-être pourrais-je m'échapper plus aisément. C'était là une idée brillante dont je me félicitais intérieurement. Durant ma jeune vie, on m'avait apprise à séduire, à charmer mon entourage avec tact et subtilité. Ce rustre ne serait guère difficile à corrompre. Et puis comme il se définit lui même : il n'était qu'un simple soldat !

Ah, c'était pourtant si difficile... mon coeur s'emballait d' effroi chaque fois que mon regard croisait le sien. Etait-il si impressionnant? Oui! Dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'aurais pu rêver d'un ennemi plus terrible!

_ Une noble, comme vous dites, peut servir en de nombreuses façon, fis-je en lui servant une coupe.

Il posa sa lourde hache à côté de lui et m'observa avec intérêt. Même assis, il me dépassait grandement.

_ Pour commencer, vous m'avez sauvez la vie alors... j'imagine que je dois vous remercier.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, Darius beugla un ordre et une dizaine d'hommes armés pénétrèrent dans l'auberge.

_ Sers-les tous, ordonna le Noxien.

Oh, comme je le haïssais... Visiblement, il avait un problème avec le fait que je fusse de haute extraction, et aimait me le rappeler.

_ Darius ! S'exclama un homme. C'est elle?

_ La sœur de notre ennemi juré? S'enquit un autre.

_ Tu tiens là un coup en or! Comme ses cheveux...

Des mains tentaient de m'attraper, je ne pu ignorer les rires gras et mal placé de ses soldats bourrus et si mal élevés!

_ Vous allez lui faire peur, les gars, lança Darius en éclatant d'un rire féroce. Elle est aussi vertueuse qu'une sainte!

_ Une vierge?

_ Ça existe encore ça? Tonna un grand blond.

_ A Démacia, faut croire.

_ Bah, les Noxiennes sont comme leurs hommes, corrompu jusqu'à l'os, Swain auras voulu te faire un beau cadeau.

_ Un cadeau? Une petite peureuse, timorée … Elle ne tiendrait pas une heure de mes assauts!

Les hommes reprirent leurs rires et leurs conversation stérile autour de ma petite personne. Quant à moi, je me réfugiais dans un paradis lointain, peuplé de créatures connues de moi seule.

La soirée s'acheva lorsque les soldats furent tous ivre morts. Darius, le seul survivant de cette hécatombe alcoolisée, me saisit par les cheveux et m'amena à sa chambre qu'il ferma à double tour. Plutôt simple, elle était toutefois confortable, d'épaisses fourrures trainaient vers un feu de cheminé allumé, quelques meubles et cornes d'animaux agrémentait la pièce. Outre les morceau d'armure trainant dans un coin, j'aperçus également un petit tas de crane qui me retourna l'estomac.

_ Si tu t'échappe, je t'enchaîne au lit et ordonne à mes hommes de te passer dessus quand il le souhaiterons.

Je laissais étouffer un cri plaintif et rugit ma haine contre cet ennemi si cruel, si mauvais.

_ Comment pouvez vous être aussi... ignoble ! M'écriais-je en le martelant de petits coups de poings. Monstre! Mon frère avait bien raison !

Amusé, le colosse saisit mes poings et d'une pression me jeta sur les fourrures. Puis il se déshabilla et entreprit de me rejoindre. A la lueur des flammes, je jugeais la qualité impressionnante des muscles épais et tendu par l'effort; et fut bientôt omnibulée par l'arrogant personnage. Je ne manquait aucune palpitation de veine, ni de compter la moindre cicatrice sur son corps d'athlète.

_ Et que t'as dit ton frère à on sujet? Demanda-t-il en me rapprochant de lui.

Alors que je ne répondais pas, il entreprit de défaire ma robe.

_ Pitié... murmurais-je, tremblante. Pas...ça..

_ Silence, gronda-t-il.

Il acheva de retirer ma robe et contempla mes courbes d'un air appréciateur.

_ J'ignorais qu'une si petite et prude personne possédait en vérité, un corps de déesse...

Je rougis de ce compliment, et m'en voulu presque aussitôt. Mais enfin, que m 'arrivait-il? D'un doigt, il releva mon visage et l'approcha du sien, très doucement. Il me dominait en taille et de loin, je sentais contre mon corps son excitation palpable, ses désirs féroces...

_ Il est temps de parfaire ton éducation, belle Démacienne, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. Il est des choses qu'un simple guerrier peut aisément t'apprendre... des choses qu'aucun autre n'est capable de t'offrir avec autant... d'ardeur...

Trop exténuée pour répondre, je perdis connaissance lorsqu'il entremêla ses doigts aux miens, et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes...

Je me réveillais bien plus tard, avec une drôle de nausée. Voilà deux jours que je n'avais pas mangée quoique ce soit, et la tête me tournait sauvagement.

Une femme, assez forte et plutôt âgée, m'accueillis tout sourire.

_ Debout, ma jolie ! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Votre maître ne va pas vous attendre indéfiniment !

_ Mon... hein, quoi?

La bonne femme m'attrapa par la taille, me fourra une robe dans les mains et m'offrit un plateau plein de bonnes choses.

_ Il l'a commandé spécialement pour vous ! Reprit la petite brune, satisfaite de me montrer la robe bleu pâle. Elle ira parfaitement avec vos yeux !

_ Qui? Mais...

_ Oh, je vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà vu les amantes nues de nos bons noxiens, cela ne me choque plus vous savez ! A mon âge! Oh, je me nomme Bertha au fait.

La gouvernante partit chercher de quoi brosser mes cheveux et entreprit de me mettre une parure plutôt chère et... oh... vraiment magnifique.

_ Des saphirs? Soufflais-je, impressionnée.

_ Digne d'une princesse, tels étaient les mots du Seigneur.

_ Pardon?

_ La Haut Commandant voyons ! Allons allons, vous allez être en retard ! Dit-elle en me pressant jusqu'à la sortie, où deux gardes m'attendaient; l'air pas commode.

_ Attendez ! Mais que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi suis-je traitée avec autant de... de...

_ Vous n'êtes pas sur la tutelle de n'importe qui, ma jeune amie, répliqua Bertha en posant les poings sur ses hanches. Une prisonnière de guerrer peut-être, mais toute la cour à plus que hâte de voir celle qui a tenue tête à Draven, vous savez...

La voix de la gouvernante s'éloignait déjà.

_La justice noxienne..._

On m'entraîna jusqu'à une salle immense, couvertes de tales, et statues en armure et de somptueux tableaux. Un monde fou se blottissait entre les hautes colonnes de pierre. Au centre, je reconnus me mystérieux Swain, Draven l'infâme et... son frère. Non loin, Katarina et Talon nous surveillaient du coin de l'oeil, à demi cachés dans l'obscurité. Lorsque qu'il frappa dans ses mains, la cour se divisa en deux pour former un couloir allant de moi jusqu'à lui. De ma vie je ne m'étais sentie si mal à l'aise.

_ Les ragots vont de bon train, lança une femme dans l'ombre.

_Katarina..._

La beauté fit un pas en avant et me dévisagea de haut en bas. Ses cheveux rouges semblaient voler autour d'elle, bien qu'il n'y eut aucune brise.

_ Bien plus jolie que son frère, c'est certain, dit-elle en provoquant l'hilarité général. Je comprends que Darius ai déjà fait de toi sa putain...

_ Silence, gronda ce dernier.

Les murmures cessèrent aussitôt. Je tentai de me reprendre et inspirai profondément. Les gardes me poussèrent au plus près de la seigneurie Noxienne. Mon éducation était tout ce qu'il me restait dans une telle situation, je me sentais si honteuse qu'il me fallait reprendre le contrôle. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas durer.

Ci et là, j'entendis quelques paroles d'approbations. A l'évidence, les soins de Bertha payaient certainement. Darius ne me quittait pas de son terrible regard. Draven non plus.

_ Qu'allons nous faire d'elle? Insista Katarina.

_ La mort n'est pas envisageable, déclara Swain. Elle nous est une otage précieuse... en notre pouvoir, la Démacienne - soeur du chef de guerre- représente un joyau rare et couteux... Outre le fait qu'elle puisse être échanger contre bon nombre de nos meilleurs guerriers croupissant encore dans les geoles démaciennes...

Une huée de cris se déchaînèrent. Je vis quelques guerriers lancer quelques coutelas vers moi, mais Katarina les dévia tous d'une seule lame sinistre. Il fallait admettre qu'elle était douée...

_ Elle constitue un trésor inestimable pour la ville, reprit le vieux mage. Elle ici, aucun Démacien ne prendra le risque de nous attaquer de front.

Le corbeau accroché à son épaule poussa un cri déchirant. Swain nous tourna le dos et semblait lui murmurer des choses que seul son animal compris.

_ Alors, que fait-on d'elle? Brailla un homme.

_ On la pend, pour Noxus ! Hurla un autre.

_ Non, c'est à Swain d'en décider, trancha Katarina.

_ Le sujet est clos, il me l'a déjà offerte, trancha Darius.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'eus un élan de reconnaissance envers celui qui, d'entre tous, me donnait la chair de poule. Ce barbare géant ne me laissait pas indifférente dans ma haine, et... pour tout avouer, je ne sais à quel danger je m'exposais plus encore.

_ Alors c'est ainsi que juge les Noxiens? Lançais-je, dédaigneuse. Une cour, deux ou trois chefs et voilà votre justice?

Je sentis peser le poids des regards venimeux vers moi. Swain fit signe à ses gardes qui s'exécutèrent. Ces derniers me saisirent les poignets et s'agenouillèrent devant le Seigneur de ces lieux. Swain descendit les marches et murmura d'une voix à peine audible, tout près de moi:

_ Je connais les tiens, petite. Nous n'avons rien à envier à ton peuple...

Je me gardais bien de répliquer quoique ce soit, j'étais dans un tel état que des larmes d'humiliations menaçaient jaillirent de mes yeux bleus.

Le poids des lames pesait sur ma nuque, mais je me forçais à le regarder.

_ Oh, ne pleures pas... tu seras bien traité. En vérité, bien mieux que nos hommes qui jonchent tes prisons... Ton frère pourrait t'en dire long. D'ailleurs – il reprit d'une voix forte, à l'adresse de tout le peuple- cette prisonnière est sous la garde du Haut Commandant, Lord Darius! Personne ne peut contester ce fait, et quiconque attentera à sa vie sera puni de mort.

La salle demeura silencieuse. Darius poussa les gardes sans ménagements et me prit dans ses bras. En l'espace d'un instant, je croisa le regard enflammé du barbare, ce corps durcit par les guerres et les entrainements acharnés.

_ Je te conseil de rester tranquille, gronda-t-il, redoutable. Un seul faux pas et je mets mes menaces à exécution...

_ J'ai... j'ai compris.

Il sourit, parfaitement conscient de la peur qu'il exerçait sur moi. Visiblement, il en était ravi.

Après quoi, les crieurs annoncèrent le banquet et tout le monde se mis au travail. Je fus menée à la table de mon _« nouveau maître », _sous les regards inquiétants de mes ennemis. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, personne ne me questionna sur ce que j'étais venue faire ici. Il m'a semblé, au détour d'un couloir, entendre une conversation entre Swain et Darius sur le sujet, mais il devaient déjà se douter de beaucoup de choses... notamment l'objet de ma mission qui, sommes toutes, était un cuisant échec.

Assise entre Darius et son crétin de frère tatoué, je prenais garde à ne pas croiser le regard de ses soldats, tous braqués sur moi.

_ Elle doit manger la petite, sinon elle va tomber par terre, remarqua l'un d'eux.

_ Moi je trouve qu'elle a les formes là où il faut, t'en dis quoi Darius?

_ J'en dis qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous trouver un autre sujet de conversation, c'est compris? On ne parle jamais de mes meubles, encore moins de mes destriers. C'est ma prisonnière, point final.

_ Vous me considérez comme un meuble, fis-je, piquante. Formidable.

_ Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler me semble-t-il.

Le rire de ses hommes fut bientôt estompé par le regard d'acier du lord. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour reprendre leur conversation guerrière. De loin, j'aperçus Swain qui se retirait des mondanités. Quelques familles de la haute noblesse se dispersaient entre les tables. Certains s'étaient mis à danser au gré d'une musique entraînante. D'autres discutaient autour d'un bon verre de vin.

Une servante m'apporta une assiette pleine de volaille et de charcuterie. L'odeur me donnait la nausée... Draven, à mes côtés, tenta habilement de se rapprocher de moi. Celui ci ne payait rien pour attendre.

_ Mon frère ne te gâteras jamais autant que moi, tu sais, dit-il avec son habituel sourire brossé de moustaches longues.

_ Mais, vous avez essayé de me tuer ! Protestais-je en me collant un peu plus à Darius. (Tout a fait par hasard, je l'assure...)

Ce dernier émit un grognement et jeta sa cuisse de poulet par dessus son épaule. Erk...

_ Oh, tu sais... les vieilles rancoeurs ne servent à rien. Et puis, les meilleurs ennemis ne deviennent-ils pas les meilleurs amis?

_ Pas en ce qui me concerne. Je ne puis oublier la façon dont vous et votre... cruauté me d...

_ Draven, ça suffit, trancha son grand frère. Tu vois les gueuses là bas – il pointa un doigt vers un groupe de jeunes femmes- elles donneraient n'importe quoi pour que tu les remarque. Alors, oust, dehors !

L'homme fit un mouvement dangereux avec ses haches mais fini par abdiquer: il s'éloignant en éclatant d'un rire sonore.

_ Les filles ! Brailla-t-il. Qui veut voir l'illustre Draven prendre son bain?

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Le groupe de femmes pouffèrent et le rejoignirent dans une fraiche hilarité, au moins égale à la sienne. Je plaquais une main contre mon visage.

_ Dégoutant, n'est-ce pas?

J'observais Darius avec des yeux ronds.

_ Vous n'estimez pas beaucoup votre frère, dirait-on...

_ C'est un petit con mais il est de mon sang. Cependant, l'orgueil et le spectacle n'ont rien à faire sur un champs de bataille. Il est tout juste bon à amuser la galerie. Tiens, devines pourquoi il ne te demande rien directement?

_ Parce que vous êtes ici, avec moi? J'imagine qu'il a peur de vous et...

Darius eut un petit rire.

_ Tu es une femme seule. Il ne couche qu'avec plusieurs, et jamais les mêmes.

_ Mais c'est abject!

_ Je suis d'accord. Pour moi, le coeur d'une femme doit se conquérir assidument, avec acharnement. C'est un combat de longue haleine.

_ On pourrait penser que vous parlez d'une guerre...

_ Mais c'est le cas.

Force est de constater que mon regard sur lui changeais d'heure en heure. Darius, capable de sentiment? C'était totalement contre nature. Alors, je décidais de lui poser la question indiscrète...

_ Avez vous déjà aimé?

_ Non.

_ Mais vous avez connus des femmes...

_ Des butins de guerre, des filles de camp... Mais aucune n'a jamais été digne de moi.

Silencieuse, j'entrepris de prendre le couteau à ma gauche mais il eut la même idée de s'en saisir, nos doigts se frôlèrent et... comme cela est étrange... mon coeur s'emballa comme si j'étais en danger de mort. Peut-être ne perçut-il pas mon malaise, aussi fis-je fis mon possible pour ne pas rougir.

Des pensées légères envahirent mon esprit, je n'y comprenais rien... Oh! _Si Garen le savait... _

_ Tu me disais hier encore que les petites nobles de ton genre savent chanter, reprit Darius d'un ton sévère.

_ C'est exact.

_ La blonde chante? S'étonna un grand blond à la moustache drue.

Darius me prit la main et m'écarta doucement de la table. Puis il fit signe à la harpiste de jouer quelque chose de calme, une vieille mélodie connue dans tout Valoran.

Le silence pesant, les milles yeux tournés vers moi... il n'en fallait pas plus pour être dans mon élément. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de chose, à Démacia. Alors je suivis les sons de la harpe et commençait la chanson.

Ma voix portait haut, loin et clairement, j'étais fière de savoir chanter de la sorte. Au fur et à mesure, je fus habitée par la musique, portée par ce chant céleste qui glorifiais l'amour et les lointaines batailles. L'honneur aussi.

Darius affichait un air grave, comme s'il réfléchissait. Mais d'autres, notamment ses hommes, furent bientôt bercés par ma voix et se laissèrent un moment aller à l'attendrissement; sur leurs visages durs un mince sourire se dessinait lentement.

J'achevai la mélodie sur une note aiguë, un peu longue et bien maîtrisée. Quelques applaudissements naquirent, timides, puis s'épanouirent en un tonnerre grondant.

_ Merci, dis-je en prenant une coupe d'eau.

_ Une sacré belle voix, lança un homme dans mon dos.

Sa cape frôla mes épaules, je vis Darius rougir de colère.

_ Du balais, Talon! Brailla-t-il.

Je me retournai brusquement pour voir l'assassin en compagnie d'une Katarina plus noire que jamais. Ses cheveux rouges égaillaient l'atmosphère bien sombre de Noxus. Ici, elle était la seule femme crainte et respectée du peuple, du moins à ce que j'en savais. Quelques nobles gardaient leurs conversations et leurs regards dérobés sur nous, peut-être songeait-ils à la prochaine tournure des événements. Je les entendaient d'ici..

_« La petite démacienne allait-elle s'enfuir? …. Elle semble si bien s'accommoder avec le haut commandant! »_

… _« Et regardez! Elle s'entiche même avec la lame sinistre! »_

_ Pardonnez lui, milady, dit la maîtresse des couteaux. Il ne sait pas se tenir en présence d'une dame...

Je soutenais son terrible regard et répondit d'une voix égale:

_ Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblaient parfaitement : Darius était partit à la bataille quelque part, je demeurais donc seule tout le jour. Swain avait installé une sorte de bracelet d'émeraude sur mon bras, doté de pouvoirs magiques. Je pouvais être localisée si je quittais Noxus...

Le matin, Bertha m'habillais avec de somptueuses robes – il me faudrait remercier le « simple soldat » comme il se définissait lui même.

L'après midi, je flânais entre la chapelle, les jardins et l'écurie. Darius m'avait donnée le droit de monter une seule et unique jument, petite et rapide. Toute grise, elle portait le doux nom d'Écume Blanche. D'où son surnom simplisme : blanche.

Par définition, être sous la tutelle d'un soldat -ennemi de surcroît- n'avait rien de reluisant, bien au contraire. Et pourtant, à la faveur de la seconde semaine, alors que je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de mon frère, Darius revînt victorieux de ses batailles. Le héros fut acclamé par le peuple déchiré et corrompu jusqu'à l'os, ce qui me laissait bien du répis. Oh, ma vie n'était pas désagréable, non... Curieuse de nature, je m'émouvais toujours de découvrir de nouveaux parchemins dans l'antique bibliothèque.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'étudiais avec acharnement, oubliant le reste... jusqu'au passé. Swain m'espionnait parfois, je le voyais au détour d'un couloir, d'une étagère... Il pouvait rester longtemps à me regarder, je le soupçonnais d'entretenir quelques sombres projets à mon égard...

Depuis ma naissance, bien des hommes ont décidés de mon sort. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma destinée ne m'a jamais appartenu. Allait-il lui aussi entrer dans la liste de mes précepteurs? Pouvait-on parler de guides?

« Tu as bien des qualités » m'a-t-il un jour dit, après m'avoir surprise à flâner sur un balcon.

Après quoi, il s'était éclipsé, son oiseau niché sur l'épaule. Lui et sa jambe de bois alors... ! J'aimerai mieux le savoir loin de moi. Mais il fallait bien avouer que je possédais... une certaine liberté.

Darius me laissait libre de mes mouvements et malgré toutes ces surveillances incessantes – Swain, gardes rapproché jusqu'aux servantes!- je me plongeais dans le travail jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Mon célebre surnom « la Démacienne » était l'unique chose qui me rappelait les miens. Swain m'avait -il ensorcelé pour les oublier? Qu'en savais-je et qu'importe.

Accaparée par les livres, je ne fis pas attention au seigneur corbeau; il m'observait -encore une fois!- depuis un long moment, de toute évidence.

_ Que faites-vous ici? Demandais-je en posant un lourd grimoire.

Toujours aussi silencieux, il tendit un parchemin enroulé que je pris avec précaution.

_ Qu'est-ce?

Je parcouru l'écriture caractéristique de mon frère, signé de sa main. Le contenu m'ému autant qu'il me donnait la nausée.

_ Mais, fis-je, les larmes aux yeux. Je... comment dire...

_« Ma chère Luxanna,_

_Je sais que cette lettre sera lu de nos ennemis, mais je tiens, en tant que chef de guerre, à te prévenir que ce qui se trame à Noxus pourrait avoir de lourdes répercutions à Démacia..._

_Je te supplie d'entendre ce que je vais de dire, et de réfléchir à cette proposition qui, en vérité, n'en est pas une._

_Ta capture fait l'objet de toutes les attentions. Le Prince Jarvan a travaillé nuits et jours pour trouver un moyen de te libérer... Seulement, un émissaire de Swain nous a fait parvenir une étrange proposition._

_Et tu verras qu'elle est... pour le moins incroyable._

_Nous connaissons tes attachements pour notre peuple et pensons que tu sauras te montrer raisonnable. Apparemment, tu es bien traitée, c'est toutefois ce que nos espions s'accordent à dire. Pas plus tard qu'à la dernière lune pleine, nous avons rencontrés le Haut Commendant Darius. Oui, tu le connais sous le nom du monstre mais... attends de lire la suite petite soeur._

_Ce dernier est venu seul, escorté de ma garde et nous nous apprêtions à le jeter dans les geôles pour le questionner et te récupérer mais... l'émissaire Noxien est arrivé. Le message de Swain nous est parvenu de coeur avec sa déclaration. Figures-toi qu'il est venu me demander ta main! _

_Fort étonné, le Prince fit mander son conseil sur le champs, nous avons discutés des heures durant avec l'ennemi._

_Voilà, peut-être seras-tu étonnée mais, ma chère Lux je te confie, au nom de Démacia, une dernière mission. L'ultime épreuve qui fera de toi une héroïne, si toutefois tu consens à ce sacrifice._

_Je suis navré de te le demander, petite soeur... mais je te supplie expressément d'accepter ce mariage. C'est une aubaine, une chance inespérée. Moi même, je ne m'attendais pas à voir cela de toute ma vie. L'union unirait nos deux citées états, et peut être pourront nous en finir avec ces guerres, à nous montrer plus fort face au monde._

_A effacer toute trace de haine... Et malgré notre passé peu louable, de conquérir un avenir plus serein, plus juste. Au nom d' l'honneur qui nous uni Lux, je te prie de répondre favorablement à cette attente._

_Garen »_

_ Il aura eu vent de... il aura cru que... balbutiais-je, les mains tremblantes.

_ Il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer que les preuves ne sont autre que ses espions, ou des rats Noxiens corruptibles.

_Alors ils m'auront vus dans les appartements de Darius et...

_« Il sait que je ne suis plus vierge ! Plus aucun partie ne voudra de moi à Démacia... »_

Je hurlais de nouveau, arrachant le parchemin en milles morceaux.

_ Vous rendez-vous compte, il ne me laisse même pas le bénéfice du doute! A ses yeux, je ne suis plus que le pion de son échiquier géant!

Sans pouvoir me retenir, ni même songer aux manières et à garder bonne contenance, j'éclatai en sanglot, renversant tout sur mon passage. Furieuse, je laissai dernièrement le fauteur de trouble et rejoignis les jardins en toute hâte. Je ne ravalerai pas l'écume de ma haine encore bien longtemps, il me fallait agir, m'expliquer... Mais pourquoi?_ A quoi cela servirait-il?_

Le soleil brillait au loin, rouge carmin entremêlé de fins nuages. Tout était rouge, saignait abondamment comme mon cœur en ce moment. Je ne sais si je pourrai résister encore bien longtemps à cette épopée, après tout n'étais-je pas censée trépasser par deux haches ensorcelées? Cela aurait été si simple, beaucoup plus facile qu'à présent...

L'amour naissant contre le désir de liberté. D'un côté le Mal suprême, de l'autre la justice qui naquit peu avant moi, au berceau de ma terre natale. Déchirée, je l'étais tout comme cette cité-état. De l'espoir? Il s'était envolé. Disparu derrière un sentiment qui m'effrayait autant qu'il m'excitait.

Et si l'absence prolongée de ce soldat m'avait fait réfléchir, fléchir et comprendre certaines choses de la vie? Celles qui n'étaient pas expliquées dans les livres?

_ Je ne suis qu'un pantin, crachais-je. Un pantin...

Tout à mes songes, je n'entendis point l'homme qui, solidement bâti, s'approchait de moi. Une brise caressa mon visage et s'en alla rapidement, laissant place à une main forte, mais malléable.

_ Vous êtes revenus depuis hier, pourquoi me retrouver seulement maintenant? Demandais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Darius me retourna avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Mon cœur partit au grand galop: était-ce l'absence ou le fait que je sois captive à ses dépends? Toujours est-il qu'il ne chercha pas le moins du monde à m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, le colosse se contenta de m'observer tel un prédateur avant d'abdiquer. Il m'embrassa, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavent. Ses mains se baladaient habilement sur ma robe,et sa bouche n'avait qu'une hâte : trouver la mienne.

Il était enivrant de s'abandonner entre les bras d'un si puissant guerrier. Féroce de nature, je le pensais incapable d'éprouver autre chose que de la colère... et pourtant sa violence, sa force ne pouvait mentir. Alors qu'il se retirait, je lui retint le bras.

_ Je... je ne vous ai pas remerciée pour les robes, dis-je d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Son visage sévère, griffé par endroit étais de plus en plus... charmant? Sans doute, à mes yeux en tout cas. Y avait-il une quelconque anomalie dans le fait d'aimer son ennemi, particulièrement lorsque ce dernier est un géant aux crins sombres, qui respire le danger et la mort? Je n'avais passée qu'une nuit à ses côtés, et encore! J'étais alors inconsciente.

Pourquoi ces yeux ténébreux exerçaient-ils sur moi une telle emprise?

_ Tu es à moi maintenant, dit-il. Ça sous entend être sous ma responsabilité.

Je n'en croyais pas un traître mot et fit volte face, pour regarder la mer lointaine.

_ Je voulais t'en parler avant, reprit-il, plus bourru que jamais. Mais ton frère t'a fait parvenir une missive, il me semble.

_ Savez vous ce que c'est, d'être un pion parmi tant d'autre? murmurais-je, tenant à peine debout. D'être bon à servir la hiérarchie plus que les nobles causes, sur lesquelles on s'appuie pour justifier ses actes... oui, c'est qu'il fait. C'est ce qu'ils font tous...

_ J'ai été un pion moi aussi, dit-il en me pressant contre lui. Un jour, j'étais au cœur d'une bataille, contre Démacia justement... Un carnage. Mon chef voulait battre en retraite...

Il marqua une pause, une ride barra son front griffé par endroit. Le souvenir se lisait dans ses yeux sombres.

_ Alors j'ai saisi ma hache et je l'ai tué. J'ai porté mes hommes, mes frères d'arme à la victoire.

_ Vous avez prit votre destin en main, soufflais-je, alors que nos lèvre se rapprochaient dangereusement.

_ Oui, souffla Darius en caressant de sa bouche ma joue.

Sa barbe naissante me chatouillait la peau, j'étais en train de fondre dans ses bras. Par Dieu était-ce possible? Mes sensations ne pouvaient se tromper, je frissonnais de partout, il m'effrayait autant qu'il me fascinait!

_ Sauf que cette fois, tu n'a pas le choix que de plier, Démacienne, dit-il en me saisissant le cou d'une main ferme. Je veux cette union et ce n'est pas les caprices d'une femme qui m'arrêtera...

J'arrachais un cris de rage, cette situation était des plus inconfortable et que pouvais-je y faire?

_ Je vous haie, crachais-je, venimeuse. Parfois, il m'arrive d'oublier qui vous êtes mais sitôt que j'y repense, oh mon dieu...

_ Ça m'est égal, du moment que tu fais ce que je dis, grogna-t-il en me saisissant le bras. Attends! je n'ai pas terminé!

Je le foudroyais du regard. Pour qui se prenait-il?

_ Tu sers désormais la plus grande nation de tout Valoran, tu devrais en être fière! Tu me sers moi!

_ Oh, oui? Mais vous êtes fou !

_ Cet imbécile de Jarvan n'a pas l'étoffe d'un vrai chef de guerre. Être lié à Noxus l'aidera à gouverner ton peuple. Et puis, n'es-tu pas liée à tes devoirs?

Ma parole, il était l'arrogance personnifiée!

_ Je vais vous dire une chose, dis-je en me redressant fièrement. Je consens bien évidement à faire mon devoir, comme vous dite.

Je marchais vers lui d'un pas assuré, mais lent. N'oublions pas qu'il pouvait avoir des réactions plus que violentes... Cependant, la colère me donnait des ailes. J'étais furieuse et comptais bien le lui faire comprendre. Être poussée dans mes derniers retranchements ne me plaisait pas particulièrement!

_ Je m'unirai avec vous puisque c'est là la volonté de mon Seigneur Jarvan et celle de mon frère; je le ferai aussi pour mon peuple... mais n'oubliez pas une chose, Darius... Je ne vous aimerais jamais, mon coeur ne vous appartiens pas, ni maintenant ni après! Je vous déteste plus que n'importe qui ici, et jamais vous n'obtiendrais quelque chose de moi par consentement!

_ Alors je te prendrais par la force! Brailla-t-il, rouge de colère.

Il semblait sur le poing d'exploser, il utilisait la menace mais au fond, quelque chose l'agaçait... Hormis mon refus, ou le fait de ne pas être obéit, je perçu une gène, un sentiment accablant qui lui sciait le coeur.

Refusant d'en croire davantage, je fermais mes flux d'énergie magique et m'en retournais.

_ Je serais dans vos appartements, si vous me cherchez, dis-je d'un ton cassant.

Bien entendu, je n'étais pas allée dans sa chambre mais à l'auberge... J'étais venue boire quelque chose lorsqu'une jeune servante fut brutalisée par l'un des farouches guerriers. J'allais lui remonter les bretelles lorsqu'il la relâcha brusquement.

_ Milady, dit-il, visiblement gêné.

Un aussi grand gaillard qui se tenait sagement devant la prisonnière Démacienne? Les nouvelles allaient de bon train dirait-on...

_ Alors vous êtes au courant, soupirais-je.

_ On ne parle que de cela en ville, avoua un autre homme.

_ Je vois, fis-je en m'asseyant à leurs côtés. Servez moi de l'hydromel, j'ai bien besoin d'un remontant.

Les guerriers firent les yeux ronds mais s'empressèrent de me servir.

_ Vous êtes les hommes de Darius?

_ Ses guerriers de longue date, expliqua le plus grand, un blond moustachu habillé en barbare.

_ Vous le connaissez bien?

_ Ah, la petite dame veut en savoir plus sur son futur époux?

Ce mot me traversa la gorge. Les gens allaient bien vite en besogne...

_ Il a été orphelin de bonne heure, je crois bien qu'il n'a plus souvenir de ses parents, expliqua-t-il. En fait, il a toujours été protecteur envers le p'tit Draven.

Impossible de m'en empêcher : j'écoutais son histoire avec la plus grande attention.

_ Lorsqu'il a eu l'âge de s'enrôler, il était déjà fort comme les anciens. Expliquez cela. C'est un brave parmi les braves, un homme qui n'a peur de rien... voilà pourquoi on l'admire. On le suivrait partout, notre chef.

_ C'est Darius, approuva un autre.

Tout ses hommes s'accordaient sur une chose : le Haut commandant noxien était leur étoile, leur chef adoré. Je pense qu'ils donneraient leur vie pour lui. Une telle dévotion était plus qu'admirable, mais qu'avait pu faire Darius pour la mériter? Trancher la tête de son ancien chef et gagné une bataille contre mon peuple. Wouah...

Je restais un moment à l'auberge, à réfléchir encore et encore. Les guerriers étaient déjà repartis, aussi m'assis-je près du feu de cheminé. L'âtre rougeoyante me réchauffait le corps, peut-être même le coeur. J'étais bien évidement furieuse d'être la proie d'un mariage forcé mais d'un autre côté... Je le voyais plus comme une aventure nouvelle, terriblement attrayante.

Darius rimait avec danger. Le simple fait de se retrouver avec lui demandait beaucoup d'effort, car il fallait constamment faire face à son fichu caractère et à sa force hors du commun. Si je devais passer ma vie avec ce rustre, ce barbare fou furieux... quelles seraient mes chances de survies?

D'un autre côté, il savait se montrer doux et généreux. Il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprise... En fait, il semblait être divisé en deux, d'un côté l'homme et de l'autre le guerrier sanguinaire. Lequel préférais-je?

Je les haïssais autant que je les chérissais tout les deux.

_L'union improbable..._

Je passais la fin de semaine seule. Le bruit d'une possible, voire probable union se faisait plus pressante. La date de la cérémonie officielle avait été fixée, il fallait le faire au plus vite selon les émissaires de Jarvan. C'est ainsi qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, je serais unie pour toujours au commandant Noxien. Une grande partie de Démacia avait fait le déplacement, mais je n'avais pas encore vu mon frère, ni Jarvan IV. Seulement Xin, qui, silencieux comme toujours, n'a fait que m'étreindre, compatissant à mon malheur. Puis dans un dernier baiser fraternel, il s'était éclipsé dans la nuit. Mon protecteur s'éloignait de moi, pour toujours... En serait-il de même avec Garen?

Nous étions la veille de la cérémonie, au soir. L'union aurait lieu la nuit, comme de coutume. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel, et Bertha confiait à une petite armée de servante la tache de me rendre présentable pour le mariage. Lilly et Sinoaid travaillaient sur mes long cheveux doré tandis qu'on me faisait essayer la robe. Deux autres filles me parfumèrent, me dressèrent une parure de bijoux somptueux.

_ Regardez-vous, mialdy ! S'exclama Lilly en dressant le miroir face à moi.

Je soupirais en voyant une jeune femme prête à affronter son destin. Pour les miens. Pour nos peuples... Pour sauver des vies innocentes du massacre promis par des siècles de guerres incessantes.

_Noxus et Démacia réunies... on aura tout vu._

_ La robe n'est-elle pas un peu trop... voyante?

_ Oh, non. Elle est parfaite, assura Bertha.

_ Mais – je remontais le col- ce décolté ne laisse pas de place à l'imagination ! Quand à la robe, oui elle est divinement belle mais... tellement près du corps...

_ Allons jeune beauté, vous êtes ravissante ! Votre époux n'en sera que trop satisfait !

_ J'aimerai mieux que cela ne soit pas le cas, ronchonnais-je.

_ Que dites-vous?

_ Rien, rien...

Susan plaça une couronne sur ma tête : le diadème des mariées, puis entreprit d'installer le léger voile transparent qui ornerait mes cheveux.

_ Beaucoup de femmes rêveraient d'être l'épouse du haut commandant! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Je leur céderais volontiers la place...

… ou pas.

_ Voilà, vous êtes fin prête.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les filles hurlèrent de peur mais lorsqu'un guerrier aux couleurs démaciennes fit son apparition, je criais de bonheur.

_ Garen ! Fis-je en me ruant dans ses bras.

_ Ma petite Lux, dit-il en m'étreignant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Laisses moi te regarder, oh... nos parents auraient été si fier!

Un autre homme fit son apparition dans la pièce, il portait une lourde armure de dragon doré, étincelante.

_ Mon Seigneur ! Fis-je, toute sourire.

_ Jarvan voulait t'honorer de sa présence, confia Garen.

Le Prince prit mes mains et les baisa chacune, avec soin.

_ Ce que tu fais pour Démacia est digne des plus grands héros, dit-il avec gravité.

Autour de moi, les filles reculèrent un peu. Était-ce la première fois qu'elle voyait des démaciens? Probablement.

_ Tu es très belle, dit Garen, presque ému.

_ Ce Darius nous a fait le serment de ne pas te faire de mal, reprit Jarvan. Mais si quoique ce soit arrive, le traité de paix sera caduc.

_ Nous espérons que cela n'arrive pas, bien entendu, ajouta Garen avec un regard qui en disait long.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse. Ces deux là comptaient tellement sur moi que je devrais endurer les pires souffrances sans me plaindre. C'est toutefois ce que je compris.

_ Tout ira bien, assurais-je. Il en me fera aucun mal... il se montre très doux avec moi.

Quel pieux mensonge. Mais si cela garantissait le bien de mon peuple, alors...

_ Bien, nous ne pouvons nous attarder, fis Jarvan en me baisant la main. Nous ne sommes pas censés te rendre visite. Courage, Luxanna. Je sais que tu te montrera digne de Démacia.

_ Elle l'est, assura Garen en s'éloignant. A tout à l'heure, ma petite fleur. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

L'heure tant redoutée arriva. Je descendis, en compagnie de mes suivantes, les hautes tours du château et prit la direction de la grande place, là où la cérémonie se déroulerait.

Je fus sincèrement impressionnée par la beauté du spectacle : une véritable cérémonie religieuse. Des prêtres tout de blanc vêtus parcouraient la cour avec leurs lanternes, les gens étaient regroupés – par Dieu il y en avait beaucoup!- autour des marches qui menaient à l'autel en plein air. De gigantesques statues avaient étés érigés, des bannières aux couleurs des deux villes de Valoran. Dans une loge spéciale, très en hauteur, le Prince Jarvan, Garen, Vayne et Xin siégeaient en compagnie de la famille du Couteau, Talon, et Swain. D'autre aussi, mais que je ne connaissais pas...

Il y avait également d'autres invités extérieurs comme le shérif Caitlyn, Shyvana, le docteur Mundo erk.. répugnant. Le Fossoyeur Yorick; les petits Kennens, Lulu et Tristanna.

Alors que je marchais dans la cour, en direction de l'autel lumineux, entourés de superbes lucioles, ces champions virent me présenter leurs hommages. Le ninja Shen et la douce Akali, le grand Jayce, et bien d'autre.

Vayne descendit pour m'étreindre dans ses bras.

_ Tu est une personne de bien, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit...

La demi dragonne la rejoignit.

_ Merci, Luxanna, dit-elle.

Ses yeux rouges emplis d'amour me laissèrent en paix, plus rassurée.

_ Merci, mes amies. Nous nous ne sommes pas sans nous revoir.

Je poursuivis mon chemin et buta sur quelque chose de dur:

_ Oh ! M'exclamais-je. Kennen, pardonnes-moi!

Je le prit dans mes bras et embrassa sa petite joue.

_ Reposes-moi tout de suite ! Tonna-t-il.

_ Il est trop mignon, fit Lilly, derrière moi.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON ! JE SUIS UN NINJA!

Nous éclations de rire et je consentis à le reposer à terre.

_ Bonne chance à toi, dit-il en disparaissant derrière son gros shuriken.

Les champions me redonnaient du courage, et lorsqu'enfin j'atteignis l'autel je me retournais face à nos deux peuples. La foule était gigantesque, me donnait presque le tournis.

_ Où est Darius? Demandais-je au prêtre qui se tenait là, seul face au monde entier.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Ce dernier arriva, tout en armure, accompagné de mon frère, de Swain et de Jarvan. Ils installèrent une table à côté de l'autel et y déroulèrent un parchemin. Autour, des valets et servantes s'affairaient à leurs occupations. Tout devait être parfait.

_ Peuple Démacien, commença le Seigneur tueur de dragon. En ce jour, nous fêtons l'union formelle de deux grandes cités-états, Démacia et Noxus!

Mitigée, le peuple acclama autant qu'il salua de huée cette déclaration. Swain poursuivit alors sur la nécessité d'un tel acte. Peu à peu, les deux dirigeants s'accordèrent sur un traité qu'ils écrivaient ensemble, comme une page prenante de l'histoire de Valoran.

Longtemps après, Garen échangea quelques mots et une poignée de main à Darius puis m'étreignit une dernière fois.

_ Tu seras toujours accueillie à Démacia, assura-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

_ Tout ira bien, le rassurais-je.

_ Tu es magnifique, petite soeur. Je te retrouve après la cérémonie, j'ai entendu dire que les Noxiens avaient préparés une fête digne de l'événement.

_ Nous sommes déjà au beau milieu de la nuit, et ils ne semble pas fatigués, plaisantais-je. Aller.

Le guerrier s'éloigna, en compagnie des chefs. Les Seigneurs furent longtemps applaudis, acclamés par une foule convaincue. Dans l'assemblée de champions, j'aperçus Fiora en compagnie de Panthéon. Les retardataires me saluèrent de loin, et le prêtre me fit signe d'approcher.

Un vent frais me fit frissonner, mais pas autant que la peur. Darius me prit fermement les mains et m'attira contre lui. J'étais à sa merci.

_ Lord Darius, consentez vous à vous unir à la Démacienne, plus connue sous le nom de Luxanna Crownguard, à la protéger comme si elle était l'une des notre, de l'accepter malgré son sang, de...

_ Pardonnez-moi, coupais sèchement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce recueil d'âneries?

_ Comment? Balbutia le prêtre, visiblement faché.

Sous son capuchon, je devinais son sourire édenté, ses yeux plein de mépris.

_ Achevez, trancha Darius. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

_ Bien, voulez vous prendre la demoiselle pour épouse légitime?

_ Evidement, espèce d'abrutit.

_ Je, euh... oui, bien entendu. Bien, je vous déclare unis, et...

_ Attendez une minute ! Protestais-je en mettant mes poings surm es chanches. Et moi, alors?

_ Pardon? Brailla le haut commandant.

_ Oui, enfin vous avez entendu aussi bien que moi? Cet ignard à omis de me demander si j'étais d'accord avec le fait de vous épouser!

_ Parce que tu as le choix, peut-être?

Son regard pénétrant me déchirait le coeur. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, enfin?

_ C'est juste par principe... Vous auriez pu au moins me le faire croire.

Je lui reprenais la main et attendis le sacrement du prêtre, l'oeil figé. Je sentis Darius devenir plus doux, comme si il voulait s'excuser. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas vu les choses de cette manière.

_ J'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était important pour toi, dit-il d'une voix grave.

_ Je vous déclare donc...

_ Cela n'a plus d'importance, désormais, murmurais-je en fermant les paupières.

_ Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Au moment où Darius se pencha pour prendre mes lèvres d'assaut, une salve d'applaudissements et de cris me serrèrent le cœur. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, voilà. Mon peuple était sain et sauf pour longtemps.

Mais alors que nous nous unissions devant les divinités, comme deux amants, mon cœur partit au grand galop et mes nerfs menacèrent d'exploser. J'étais en proie à une véritable folie des sens, j'avais chaud et froid en même temps, je voulais m'accrocher à lui, le tenir jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Oui, j'en voulais plus et toute ma raison – du moins ce qu'il en restait- me hurlait de m'éloigner, de courir loin de tout ceci.

Alors que je m'écartais doucement de lui, je le sentis frissonner. Etait-il lui aussi forcé de s'unir à moi? Allons, il l'avait bien choisi, non?

Dans le tumulte des cris déchaînés, je lui murmurais à l'oreille:

_ N'oubliez pas que vous n'aurez jamais mon coeur...

_Une nouvelle vie..._

Me voilà donc devenue mi noxienne, mi démacienne.

L'avancée de la fête n'altérait en rien mon apparente bonne humeur – j'ai bien dis apparente car tout en moi menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant. Darius ne me quittait pas d'une semelle, et c'est avec entrain qu'il me tira des griffes des festivités et de ce monde, venu me saluer. Ses intentions étaient claires.

_« Concevoir est le premier devoir d'une femme de haute naissance. _» m'avait un jour dit ma mère.

_ Que faites-vous ? Demandais-je en me laissant traîner jusqu'à l'écurie.

_Il ne comptait pas me prendre au beau milieu de la paille tout de même ?!_

Il frappa des mains, un écuyer nous apporta blanche et son grand alezan tout harnaché.

_ On part à la chasse, dit-il en me confiant la jument. Montes.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Fis-je tandis que je grimpais sur Blanche.

En guise de réponse, Darius m'entraîna vers prenions la route des bois hantés. Voilà donc, me dira-t-on, la surprise devenue nécessaire à l'épreuve. Le guerrier arrachait à grand coup de haches les branches et feuillages broussailleux, et nous avancions toujours, le pas rythmée par d'étranges chants. Ils me fichaient une peur bleu, je les soupçonnais de provenir d'outre-tombe.

_ Le cimetière des anciens n'est pas loin ? M'enquis-je, mal à l'aise.

Darius leva son poing et stoppa sa monture.

_ On descend ici, dit-il en mettant pieds à terre.

_ Darius, où sommes-nous, soufflais-je en me blottissant contre lui.

_ Hum, fit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Ainsi, les femmes effarouchées sont plus malléables, dirait-on. C'est bon à savoir.

_ Oh, ce que vous êtes bête ! C'est juste que... ces murmures...

_ Viennent des morts vivants, oui. Mais ils ne viendront pas ici.

_ Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? Dis-je en le suivant jusqu'à un lac.

_ Parce que j'ai ma hache, regardes le LochCarron.

L'immense étendue d'eau entourée de grands sapins se perdait dans la brume opaque. L'endroit avait son charme, mais il demeurait effrayant

_ Je nous croyais plus à l'Ouest...

_ Viens, dit-il en me prenant la main.

Il me mena jusqu'à une chaumière perdue dans ces bois, pas très loin du cimetière.

_ Brr, ces tombes.. mais pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

_ Tu n'aimes pas ? Dit-il en poussant la porte du cottage. Après toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que... Oh !

Je devais rêver ! Une chaumière de petite taille, mais si confortable qu'elle semblait être tout droit sortie d'un conte ! Dans un coin près du feu, une marmite bouillait, un livre magique survolait le tout, les ustensiles semblaient prendre vie d'eux même. Il ne manquait rien, ni les herbes, les plantes médicinales, les grimoire... plus loin, une collection d'artefact anciens – je les tâtais à tour de rôle.

_ J'ai fabriqué le lit moi même, avoua Darius d'une voix calme, que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_ C'est... très beau, soufflais-je en me tournant vers lui, plus effarée que jamais.

Rêvais-je ?

_ C'est chez toi. Tu pourras y venir quand tu le souhaiteras.

_ Mais, pourquoi m'avoir fait un tel cadeau ?

J'eus soudain un peu honte de la façon dont je l'avais traitée. Le guerrier colossal se contenta de sourire et défit ses larges épaulières, puis laissa tomber sa hache. Après quoi, il ferma la porte qui menait sur le lac brumeux et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Il est temps de passer à la nuit de noce, ma belle, dit-il en s'approchant d'un mur. Oh, le mot de passe.

_ Hein ?

_ Ton nom...

_ Lux ?

_ Qui signifie ?

_ Lumière !

Je hurlais de terreur, mais attendez de comprendre pourquoi avant de vous moquer : la porte invisible du mur venait de s'ouvrir sur... une pièce ! Oui, une entrée secrète qui conduisait dans une antichambre et... Oh !

_ Mais c'est une véritable forêt ! Lançais-je tandis qu'il me reposait à terre. Le lagon... regardez ! Il est réel...

_ La magie n'est pas mon rayon mais Swain connaît deux ou trois choses utiles. Lui et son piaf m'ont aidé à la tâche, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

_ Il a refusé ?

_ Bien sûr, mais il n'a pas eu le choix, je te le répète. Oh, j'ai tenté de torturer la petite Annie et son ours en peluche, mais elle a tout de même refusée.

En voyant ma mine sévère, il éclata de rire.

_ Je plaisante, ma céleste crédule ! Ah, si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer...

Il arracha ma robe d'une main sure et m'attira contre son corps dur, robuste comme le métal. J'étouffais un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva, en un éclair, entièrement nu dans le lagon, moi dans ses bras.

_ Tu connais les devoirs d'une épouse ? Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Vous ressemblez à Draven, comme ça...

Je fus une nouvelle fois en proie au plus délicieux des baisers. Il me fit glisser dans l'eau claire du lagon, et poursuivit ses caresses tout en me maintenant contre lui. Je me sentais plus vulnérable que jamais. Ses gestes n' avait rien de doux, mais toute la brutalité du guerrier exhumait son potentiel de tueur, les effleuves du dangers m'ennivraient d'autant plus qu'il se montrait pressant, exigeant. Un vrai chef de guerre qui menait la bataille de l'amour avec autan qu'acharnement que celle des armes. Et des armes dans cette guerre là, il en possédait de nombreuses. Moi, sa belle ennemie, tomberait bientôt dans ses bras, pleinement offert à ses revendications habiles. Mon corps et le siens se réclamaient, hurlaient de s'unir.

Mes pouvoirs nous enveloppaient d'une lueur pâle, merveilleuse et impalpable. La respiration courte, haletante, je me cabrai sous lui, ployant sous ses mains expertes. Ses lèvres enflammèrent tout ce qu'elles touchaient, mon corps était en proie à un tel déchaînement qu'il pourrait réellement brûler. Brand lui même m'aurait jalousée !

_ On rend les armes, Démacienne ?

_ N'y songez pas...

_ J'espère que tu as fait tes prières, dit-il en maintenant mes poignets de chaque côté de mon visage.

_ Embrassez-moi et je les commencerais…

Il devint fou, son regard ténébreux accroché à moi, son corps trouvant refuge dans le mien d'une façon si sublime que je crus défaillir.

_ Darius, le suppliais-je en le serrant plus fort contre moi.

Et tant pis si mes doigts saignaient sur ses épaules, tant pis si son corps incroyable me faisait mal, et si j'étais en train de lui pardonner tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir – pour mon propre bien, ah oui- depuis longtemps. Il était mon ennemi de naissance et je l'oubliai en l'espace d'un instant.

Était-ce cela, le bonheur ?

J'avais plus que jamais besoin de lui, de le sentir avec moi, en moi, pour toujours. Le Haut Commandant noxien, mon ennemi juré m'avait conquise tel un tyran, sans précautions, mais il me possédait bel et bien…

_ Tu es celle que j'attendais, susurra-t-il, ses lèvres collées contre mon visage. L'unique…

Je me perdais dans les méandres du bonheur. Parfois, je comprenais ce qu'il me murmurait, parfois non. La seule vérité que je retins fut celle si, avouée lorsqu'il planta son regard vert dans le mien.

_ Je t'aime, dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Que la lumière me garde. J'étais en train de sombrer dans le plus délicieux des rêves… Comment tant de bonheur était-il concevable ? Mes mains accrochées aux siennes, nos corps unis dans une danse tantôt effrénée, tantôt lancinante, troublante, me laissait à mi-chemin entre les portes du paradis et de l'enfer..

Il me touchait jusqu'au cœur, à tel point que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, et la conscience que, si cela n'était pas réel, si je me réveillais soudain… et que tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre, je n'y survirais probablement pas.

Les journées qui suivirent cette nuit furent belles, heureuses. De ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. J'avais pris beaucoup d'assurance, et voyant de moins en moins l'homme qui m'avait épousée comme un rival, dominant et combatif. La journée, il partait entraîner ses hommes mais le plus souvent il restait avec moi, s'occupait de nos deux chevaux et fabriquait toute sorte de choses. Il avait un véritable don pour travailler le bois.

_ Lorsque j'étais petit, expliqua-t-il en posant son coutelas. Draven fut battu par un commerçant noxien. Le petit voulait un jouet et l'a dérobé à cet homme...

_ Vraiment ?

_ On était tout gamin, mais lorsque j'ai vu le rejeton pleurer à chaude larme, je suis partis en forêt pour lui en tailler un. Le soir même, je le retrouvais pour lui offrir son cadeau, un petit cheval en bois.

_ Le pendentif qu'il porte sans arrêt ?

_ Oui, c'est bien lui.

Je plissais ma robe rouge et fini ramassais mon grimoire magique. Un bâton en main, je marchais vers lui.

_ A ce propos, j'ai peut-être oubliée de te dire certaines choses...

Il posa ses sombres iris sur moi, j'en fus toute troublée. Il était vraiment très beau. Fort comme un taureau, un guerrier magnifique.

Et il était à moi...

_ Oui ? Insista-t-il, me voyant rêveuse.

_ Tu sais, je t'avais dis avant le mariage que jamais je ne pourrais t'offrir autre chose que du mépris...

Je m'approchais encore de lui et laissais tomber mes affaires au sol.

_ L'herbe est mouillée, précisa-t-il en m'entourant d'un bras.

_ En vérité, j'ai changée d'avis.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore.

_ Ça, je l'avais remarqué ! Toutes ces fois où tu cries mon nom alors que...

_ Oui, on a compris, coupais-je, les joues rouges. En fait mon grand lord, je taime.

Le haut commandant ne me quittait pas des yeux.

_ Tu l'as souvent dis dans ton sommeil, ma petite chérie.

_ Vraiment ?

Je lui souriais.

_ Je dois partir pour régler quelques affaires militaires, expliqua le Noxien en embrassant mes mains. Je pense être de retour d'ici une semaine.

_ Si longtemps ?

Après un dernier baiser dans mes cheveux, il prit sa monture et s'enfonça dans les landes froides. Déjà, il me manquait.

Il m'arrivait de retourner parfois en ville, mais j'avoue préférer la tranquillité de mon repaire magique. En plus des quelques fées qu'il m'a semblé croisée, le lac recelait une bonne dose de mystère. L'autre jour, j'ai crue apercevoir une immense reptile géant plonger dans l'abîme. Une vision me direz-vous... pas sûr. Et puis, j'étais constamment prise de nausées étranges...

Mais qu'importe ! Ces petits tracas de santé ne m'avais pas empêchée de participer aujourd'hui à la chorale d'une festivité annelle, vivement appréciée par les habitants de Noxus. Ces derniers étaient venus saluer ma performance, et c'est le cœur léger que je reprenais la route de la maisonnette. La petite Lulu m'y attendait déjà en compagnie de Soraka. Toute heureuse de les voir, je lâchais brusquement mon panier à linge.

_ Soraka ! Voilà longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue !

La... licorne-étoile, appelons là ainsi, fit une jolie réverence et leva une main sur mon ventre. Après avoir échangée un regard entendu à la petite Lulu, cette dernière prit mon panier et le porta à l'intérieur.

_ Rentrons, dit-elle. Le froid va nous geler les os.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air si... grave … tout va bien ?

_ Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, fit Lulu en prenant place sur un coussin. Soraka à eu une vision... Elle est venue me chercher cette nuit, et nous avons prit le chemin qui nous menait jusqu'à toi.

_ Mais pourquoi, et de quelle vision parlez vous ?

_ D'une naissance, dit Soraka de son habituelle voix lointaine.

La guérisseuse posa une main sur mon ventre et se pencha pour écouter.

_ Tu attends un bébé, assura-t-elle d'une voix égale.

Je blanchie jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Pardon ?

_ Un petit Darius ! S'exclama Lulu. Oh, je me demande si il sera blond ou brun ?

_ C'est un petit homme.

_ Un garçon... murmurais-je, ébahie. Oh mais...

Les deux guérisseuses restèrent un long moment avec moi, Soraka m'assura de son soutient lorsque le moment viendrait.

_ Une dernière chose, dit-elle. Tu ne dois pas retourner en ville. Restes ici jusqu'à la naissance.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Un bébé scellerai le sort de vos deux villes bien plus qu'un mariage, et certains rêvent de voir ce traité rompu. Le danger est partout, Luxanna...

_ On me veut du mal ?

_ Ce serait bien naïf de croire le contraire. Tu es une Démacienne, pour autant que je sache, nota Lulu. Et d'ailleurs, ton bonhomme revient quand ?

_ Euh... d'ici quelques jours il me semble.

L'air grave des deux filles me fit plus peur que de raison. Inutile de s'inquiéter, mais rien à faire : elles comptaient rester dans la forêt environnante tant que je n'aurais pas accouchée.

_Le retour d'un lord..._

Lorsque Darius me revint, il était blessé à l'épaule, à la cuisse et aux deux bras. Le soir venu, alors que je pansais ses plaies, il m'offrit l'alliance que j'avais perdue pendant que je nageais.

_ Tu l'as retrouvée dans l'eau ?

_ Crois le ou non, mais un espèce de dragon d'eau g éant me l'a refilé par les naseaux. J'étais couvert de morve, mais tout content de l'avoir retrouvé. Fais-y attention, la prochaine fois.

J'eus un petit rire et acheva le travail.

_ Voilà.

_ Ma jolie femme m'a bien manqué, lança le guerrier en agrippant ma taille.

_ Darius... Je dois te dire que j'ai remplis mes obligations conjugales, envers toi, Swain et le Prince Jarvan.

_ Hein ?

Son air grave me fit presque rire.

_ Je porte ton enfant, avouais-je, un peu sur la défensive.

Comme si je lui avais révélée l'existence d'un Dieu sur terre, le barbare prit d'assaut mes lèvres et m'étreignit très fort, avec un amour passionnel. Ah, bonheur des bonheurs !Je sentais son immense allégresse, il m'enveloppait telle une chaleur bienfaisante, irradiante de lumière. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de familles... j'avais la prétention de combler ce rêve.

Le guerrier ou l'homme, désormais il était le même. Mon amour, mon protecteur. Le seul pour qui mon cœur flanchait comme un navire sur un océan d'écume.

_ Mais une ombre noircit le tableau, repris-je lorsqu'il me reposa à terre. Soraka est venue et m'a interdite de rentrer à Noxus. Te rends-tu compte ?

_ C'est évident, mes détracteurs seraient trop content de t'avoir... Et Swain n'est pas...

_ Swain ?

_ Oublies ça. Ce ne sont que des supositions, mais je me méfie de lui. C'est tout.

Je soupirais de lassitude.

_ Alors tu es de avis de Soraka ?

_ Ah, ma naive petite chérie... Bien évidement qu'elle a raison. Et si un bougre s'approche de toi, je le transperce de ma hache !

Il associa le geste à la parole et planta son arme dans une poutre apparente.

_ Éloquent, fis-je. Bon, tu devrais aller en ville, je n'ai plus de farine.

_ Pas de farine, pas de pain ?

_ Pas de farine... pas de gâteau.

_ Très bien, j'y vais ! Grogna-t-il.

Je profitais de ce moment de solitude pour aller observer le ciel et étudier l'arc en ciel qui venait de se dessiner dans le bleu infini.

_ Enfin seule, dit une voix qui me glaça les sangs.

Je fis aussitôt volte face et me retrouva nez à nez avec un homme-zombi extrêmement grand. Yorick en pire, ça vous parle ?

_ Oh !

_ C'est toi la fille des deux peuples, oui... une petite récompense plane sur sa jolie tête blonde...

Ecoeurée, je détournais mon regard de la tête cadavérique. Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar assourdissant, et les quelques rires gras autour de moi n'arrangeaient rien. Tiens, il y avait donc du monde ?

J'avais peur. Très peur. Et je ne me sentais pas de taille à lutter... Malgré tout, je serrais mon bâton entre mes doigts et ordonna à la lumière de me venir en aide. Aussitôt, un puissant bouclier m'enveloppa.

_ Qui es-tu ? Grinçais-je, les dents serrées.

_ On m'appelle le fossoyeur, mais ce nom est déjà prit je crois.. heeiiin ?

La chose s'approchait de moi lorsqu'une lourde hache pourfendit l'air et se colla dans sa nuque. Le cadavre ambulant tomba, raide à mes pieds.

Et je le vis, grand, plus imposant que d'ordinaire, le regard si sombre que même les flammes du soleil ne parvenaient pas à l'éclairer. Par les esprits, il était effroyable avec ses deux épaulières rougeoyantes, menaçantes et dangereuses.

Darius jeta un coup de pied dans le ventre du monstre. Ce dernier grogna et se releva avec peine... Je ne quittais pas le spectacle des yeux.

_ J'ai une chance inespérée que toi et tes putrides amis aiment se vautrer dans la boue, dit-il en marchant tranquillement autour de la chose. Je dois dire que cela m'a beaucoup facilité la tâche...pister des chiens tels que vous n'a pas été trop compliqué...

Il rit, j'en eu le souffle coupée. Quelque chose me percuta soudain et je m'écroulais sur l'herbe. Un autre mort vivant, mi homme mi monstre.

_ Aegn... Tu ne pourras pas nous arrêter, l'enfant ne doit pas naîtrrrre... Grogna le fossoyeur en se redressant vaillamment sur ses lourdes jambes.

_ Personne ne touche à ma femme, brailla Darius en ramassant sa lourde hache.

Et le combat s'engagea. Autour, les monstres agonisants s'agitaient, les deux adversaires virevoltaient dans un parfait ballet de la mort. D'un côté, la puissance et la force. De l'autre, la putréfaction et la magie. Je criais lorsque Darius reçu un coup de hache dans le dos et lui invoquait mon bouclier. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol mais se releva presque aussitôt.

J'en oubliais de respirer. Pendant ce temps, les créatures m'éloignèrent de lui.

Les tourbillons de lames prirent fin lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent. Toussotant, je rampais en direction du lac, espérant échapper aux gluantes pourritures...

Je percutais quelqu'un, de toute évidence mort. Je ne sais pourquoi je tentais de le réveiller, mais je persistait à le secouer, comme si il allait revenir parmi les vivants. Il falalit que je m'assure qu'il ne puisse plus me faire de mal.

Derrière moi, je sentis une présence humaine.

En me retournant, je poussais un cri d'effroi. Darius se tenait debout et me dominait de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux habituellement sombres étaient devenus rouges comme le sang, il était aussi beaucoup plus grand, ses muscles semblaient êtres tendus à l'extrême. Il m'effrayait autant qu'il me fascinait.

Son regard de fauve trahissait la colère et une haine sans nom, indescriptible. Pour peu, il pourrait tout aussi bien se jeter sur moi et me dévorer au sens propre du terme... D'ailleurs, c'était à peine si il me reconnaissait.

_ Mon amour, c'est moi, balbutiais-je d'une voix éteinte.

Il me souleva d'un bras et me serra contre lui, inspirant mon odeur à fond. Ses râles inquiétants me faisaient trembler comme une feuille...

Quand à moi, je demeurais immobile , les bras serrés autour de moi. A vrai dire, je me sentais vraiment mal. Et je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir. Les seconds passèrent, longue et pesantes puis il consentit enfin à lacher son arme.

_ C'est bon, tout va bien, assura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Ils sont morts.

Je sanglotais dans ses bras, comme une pauvre jeune fille perdue et sans défense. Depuis que je me savais enceinte, mes nerfs n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

_ Je ne te quitte plus jusqu'à la naissance, jura-t-il en m'étreignant plus encore. Ma petite Lux...

Nous rentrâmes un peu plus tard, après que Darius ait brûlé les corps cadavériques. Après quoi, il déposa deux gros sacs de farine sur la table et me fit asseoir sur le lit.

_ Tu as besoin d'un guérisseur ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

_ Ca ira, je suis juste choquée. Ces bêtes dans mon jardin... Erk. Dégouttant.

_ Je te protégerais dorénavant. Tu resteras avec moi et me suivras dans tout mes déplacements.

Et il tint parole. Un jour de bataille l'appelait, bien des mois suivant cette promesse. Nous étions en guerre et pour la première fois, Démécia et Noxus étaient unis contre un ennemi commun : les fameux morts vivants.

Les semaines suivant la première attaque du fossoyeur fut concrétisées par les assauts répétés de ces nouveaux ennemis sur Noxus. Ma ville natale nous était venue en aide à de m reprises, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Nous avions trouvés le cœur de leur repaire grâce aux pouvoirs combinés des mages.

_L'heure de la vengeance a sonné._

J'attendais avec une escorte rapprochée dans une tente, à l'abri des flèches. Mais j'étais si inquiète qu'il me fallut échapper à la vigilance de mes gardes pour fuir au dehors. Je devais retrouver Darius. A tout prix. Garen et les autres étaient avec lui pour protéger nos tours, qui allaient bientôt succomber. Lorsque je le vis enfin, mon ventre rebondi me fit très mal.

_ Non, grinçais-je. Pas maintenant...

Le bébé s'agitait, sans aucun doute était-il inquiet pour son père. C'est alors que je le vis, le lord prit entre les mains ennemis !

_ Non ! Hurlais-je en indiquant à une escouade de concentrer leur efforts par là bas. Allez les aider, vite !

Je courus de mon mieux jusqu'à la zoe dangereuse et évitait un coup de faucheuse de justesse.

_ GAREN, ATTENION ! Hurlais-je en sa direction.

Il était avec Darius et bien d'aures, très en difficulté. Alors, j'arquais mon bâton et leur envoyais des boucliers. Insuffisant.

_ Très bien, fis-je en levant mes bras au ciel. Eeeeet... DEMACIAAAAAAaaaaaaa !

Un éclat lumineux bondit en avant, explosant tout sur son passage, brûlant les faces cadavériques jusqu'à la mort. Réduits en cendre, les choses se dispersèrent. Darius et Garen étaient sain et sauf, et je vis, avant de m'effondrer, leur visage inquiet rivés sur moi.

Le noir m'envahis, sombre et accablant. Sous la douleur je ployais lâchement, trop faible pour tenir encore...

_ Elle se réveille, dit une voix au dessus de mon visage. Là, doucement...

_ Laissez moi m'occuper d'elle. Elle a besoin de soin...

Je sombrais de nouveaux dans l'inconscience.

….

_ Sauvez là, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Tonna une voix familière.

Un bruit de meuble qu'on poussait se fit entendre. De toute évidence, on s'agitait autour de moi.

_ Soraka, les bandages vite !

….

_ Sona, nous avons besoin de toi aussi, maintient lui le flux magique pour que...

Les mots se perdirent de nouveau dans l'oubli.

…..

Je me réveillais plus tard, émue par de petits cris. Malgré la douleur que j'éprouvais au ventre – me l'avait-on coupé!- J'ouvris les yeux et contempla la plus belle chose qu'il m'ai été donnée de voir sur terre : un bébé aux grands yeux violets.

Mon bébé. Quelle vision parfaite !

_ Oh, fis-je en me redressant tout doucement.

A mes côtés, une horde de soigneurs me vinrent en aide. J'étais dans une pièce confortable, blanche et très propre. Plusieurs personnes étaient à mon chevet, notamment mon époux, mon frère et Katarina du Couteau. Cette dernière se montrait discrète mais bien utile, n'hésitant pas à aider Soraka lorsqu'il le fallait.

_ Où suis-je... comment... balbutiais-je alors que Darius prenait le petit dans ses bras.

_ Shht...Reposes-toi, tu es en sécurité. Oh, je crois qu'il a faim, il demande sa mère.

_ Félicitation, lança Katarina en me prenant la main. Il est magnifique.

_ Merci, fis-je, sincèrement surprise. Oh, Sona, Soraka... merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

_ C'est normal voyons, fit celle dernière en ajustant les bijou accrochés à sa corne. Bien, après cette lourde... opération -elle essuya le sang sur ses mains- tu dois te reposer. Dites-lui bonne nuit, je vais l'endormir . Sona, tu nous joue quelques chose ?

Bien des lunes s'étaient écoulées sur notre Valoran. Depuis la naissance de Baedric, mon premier petit garçon, je donnais deux ans plus tard naissance à une jolie fillette Erida. Mes deux amours comblaient ma vie d'autant plus belle que les noxiens et démaciens s'acceptaient aujourd'hui. La plupart du temps, ils se mêlaient si bien qu'il fut aujourd'hui dificile de distinguer l'un ou l'autre.

Assise sur un fauteuil, sur le plus haut balcon du château Noxien, j'étudiais les astres. Soraka m'avait don de ce grimoire qu'elle avait écris elle-même. Qui mieux qu'une étoile peut vous parle du ciel et de se secrets ?

_ Maman ! Cria une petite voix.

Mon Baedric courut jusqu'à moi, épée et bouclier en bois à la main. Il était brun comme son père, possédait déjà beaucoup de force mais... ses yeux étaient les miens. A la différence qu'ils étaient mauves.

_ Oui mon chéri ? Fis-je avec un grand sourire. Oh ! Quel grand chevalier avons nous là !

_ Oncle Garen m'a offert le tabard ! Dit-il fièrement tandis que je le prenais dans mes bras. Maman, papa m'a dit qu'il y avait un dragon ici !

_ Euh... Shyvanna ?

_ Oui ! Suzana !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Je te protégerai maman ! Lança-t-il fièrement.

_ Je pense que Panthéon a un peu trop d'influence sur toi mon bébé...

Le petit fronça les sourcils, même ainsi, il était à se pâmer de rire.

_ Je suis pas un bébé ! J'ai cinq ans ! Papa m'a dit que bientôt, j'irai combattre avec lui !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu devrais tourner ta langue dix fois avant de sortir des âneries, mon garçon, dit une voix grave dans mon dos.

Darius prit Baedric dans ses bras et me confia notre petite et douce Erida. Ses cheveux blonds ressemblaient beaucoup aux miens, en vérité elle était mon portrait craché à son âge.

_ Bawah ! glapit-elle en se lovant dans mes bras.

_ Maman va vous raconter une histoire, annonça Darius en prenant place sur le fauteuil à côté de moi.

Les enfants glissèrent jusqu'à l'épais tapis de fourrure sur lequel ils adoraient jouer et, tout attentif, s'installèrent pour m'écouter.

_ Comment tu as rencontré papa ? Reprit Baedric en posant son jouet.

_ Pa' ! Cria la petite.

Nous éclations de rire et je commençais le récit.

_ Et bien, ton père et moi étions ennemis jurés.

_ Han !

Darius manqua de s'étouffer, il partit se chercher une coupe de vin et m'en offrit une au passage.

_ Mais disons que... l'amour a été plus fort que la haine et nous sommes tombés amoureux. Ton père a toujours été très gentils avec moi, même lorsque j'étais leur prisonnière ici, à Noxus.

_ Tu as emprisonné maman ! S'exclama Baedric, les yeux ronds.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Ces petit étaient si consternants !

_ Moi aussi plus tard, je capturerai ma femme , décida le petit, sous les grands yeux étonnés d'Erida.

La petite mâchouillait sa couverture tant et si bien qu'au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient déjà aux pays des rêves.

Darius les couvrit d'une petite couverture et m'entraîna un peu plus loin sur le balcon. D'ici, nous pouvions voir l'océan, la forêt torturée et bien au delà.

_ Tu m'as manquée, fis-je alors qu'il me serrant dans ses bras musculeux.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, si bien que j'en frissonnais de plaisir.

_ J'ai une mission à faire avec ton frère, demain. Nous seront rentrés assez tôt.

_ Alors, tu t'entends bien avec lui maintenant !

_ Pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas montré comment il fait son... tourbillon...

J'éclatais de rire. J'étais aujourd'hui heureuse avec un homme merveilleux et des enfants adorables.

Moi, petite mage de Démacia, pouvait enfin percevoir le sens du mot bonheur. Je vous souhaite de connaître de belles histoires, et un destin aussi rempli que le miens. Je suis convaincue qu'avec un peu de volonté, on arrive à faire de belles choses. L'important est de bien garder à l'esprit que l'amour est au dessus du reste. Plus fort que le mal et la haine.

_ Oh ! M'exclamais en pointant un doigt vers le ciel du crépuscule.

_ Quoi ?

__ Un double arc-en ciel..._

27


End file.
